


This actually doesn't have a title!

by legolasismine



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Light BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-28
Updated: 2015-03-28
Packaged: 2018-03-20 02:42:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3633693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legolasismine/pseuds/legolasismine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Orlando misbehaves and gets punished</p>
            </blockquote>





	This actually doesn't have a title!

  
Orlando knew he was in trouble from the time the door slammed as he attempted to sneak into the house. At the very least, coming home at three thirty in the morning, making more noise than a brass band would warrant a lecture on consideration for people who have to get up at six in the morning; the fact that he had emptied his stomach onto the bonnet of the car on his way in was likely to see him grounded, If he didn’t get up off the floor and make his way up the stairs before his lover came down to find him, he would probably find himself unable to sit down for a week.

“’s that you, Lan?” a half asleep shout shattered any illusions Orlando might have had that his entry had gone un noticed.

“Yeah, I tripped over.” Orlando replied, figuring this much at least would be obvious.

“You hurt?” The gruff voice asked, it’s owner apparently trying to decide whether this news required him to get out of bed.

“Nah, don’t think so.”

“Alright then, hurry up and get into bed then, yeah?”

Orlando scrambled to his feet, suddenly hopeful that the deal they had made the previous week had been forgotten. He stopped in the bathroom to clean his teeth and gargle with mouthwash. Then threw his clothes off hastily, crawling into the bed with his lover, who threw a possessive arm over him and appeared to go back to sleep.

Orlando curled up against Viggo’s front, slipping one hand down in front to find his cock for a quick drunken fumble before he went to sleep. It seemed, however, that luck was not on his side that night, for just as he started to get excited, a firm hand landed on top of his, stopping it from moving.

“Don’t push your luck, Orlando,” Viggo growled, still half asleep. “I was thinking about letting you get away with breaking a couple of rules, but you know you’re not allowed to wank without permission.”

Orlando grumbled under his breath – something about how it wasn’t his fault that his cock wanted to play when he was drunk and Viggo was asleep.

Viggo chuckled, not a sound Orlando particularly wanted to hear when he knew he was in the wrong. The wording of the contract he and Viggo had was very clear. Whilst all the other things he had done that night were run of the mill offences that were committed on a weekly basis for the most part, wanking without permission definitely merited some serious punishment; especially after having made a deal a week ago that he would only be allowed to have an orgasm if he obeyed all the rules to the letter for the whole week.   
  
“Hold out your hands,” Viggo ordered, and Orlando obeyed allowing his wrists to be bound in front of him. Where, exactly, Viggo kept this particular set of restraints Orlando had never been able to fathom. He took his turn at making the bed and had had a good root around but he could never find them, except when they appeared at random times of night to clasp his wrists.

“There. That should keep you in line until I deal with you in the morning. Anything else you want to own up to whilst you’re in trouble already? Get it all over with at once.”

“Uhm… I was a bit sick,” Orlando muttered, hoping that Viggo wouldn’t follow this up with awkward questions like where. Luck failed him once again.

“A bit sick… where exactly where you a bit sick?” Viggo asked, the sigh audible in his voice.

“Onthecar,” Orlando said, wondering if there was any chance that Viggo would change his mind and just let it all go.

“You’re going to have a busy morning Lan, giving the car a proper clean - inside and out. After I warm your backside and do something to take your mind off that excitable cock of yours.”

Orlando groaned, a response he felt was entirely justified, given his current predicament.

The last time he had been caught masturbating without permission, he had found himself the proud owner of a very tight cock ring. But that hadn’t exactly taken his mind off his cock; if anything, it had made it even more excitable. No, Orlando didn’t think a cock ring was a likely response to this incident.

“Get some sleep now, Twinkle,” Viggo ordered, shifting to lie on his back and pulling Orlando so that his head was pillowed on Viggo’s chest. He cuddled up as well as he could, given that his hands were tied and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep in his lover’s arms.

*********************************************************************

Orlando felt like he’d barely been asleep for ten minutes when he was awoken by being turned onto his stomach and questing fingers pushing into his arse, applying a thin sheen of lube and opening him up for Viggo’s cock. His hands were now bound behind his back, leaving him somewhat helpless to resist Viggo’s advances, even if he had wanted to.

Viggo carefully prepared Orlando, making sure to spend a nice long amount of time massaging his prostate, driving Orlando into a frenzy before giving in to his own desires and fucking him hard. Orlando moaned as Viggo’s hard cock filled his waiting arse, the relentless pounding he was getting causing his own cock to engorge as it rubbed against the soft cotton bed sheets.

It wasn’t long before Viggo found his completion, spilling himself inside Orlando’s tight arse. He pulled out and took hold of Orlando’s hips, stilling them to prevent Orlando rubbing himself against the bed, causing him to whimper in protest.

“Stop it,” chided Viggo, “You’ve been a naughty boy and you’re going to be punished…starting now.”

Orlando grumbled a little, but he knew that Viggo had every right to punish him, he had broken the rules after all. He would just have to accept his punishment like a good boy.

“Wait there, Twinkle.” Viggo said, with a pat to Orlando’s pert behind as he left him lying on the bed on his stomach, arms nestled in the small of his back and hips lifted. He closed his eyes, knowing that Viggo liked to surprise him.

It therefore came as a shock when he felt the inflatable plug being pushed into his arse, holding Viggo’s cum inside of him. He felt Viggo attach the pump and moaned as the plug inflated within him, stretching to the limits of his comfort; then Viggo’s hands encouraged him to roll onto his back, allowing the plug to settle inside him.

“Now, lets see what we can do about this,” Viggo said, smiling as he grasped Orlando’s cock with one hand. “Try to enjoy this Twinkle, because it’s the last you’re going to have for a while.”

So saying, he leant forwards and took Orlando’s cock into his hot, wet mouth, licking and sucking, and humming enough to bring Orlando to a very fast orgasm, his breath pulled from his body as the sensations overtook him. Orlando was still trying to get his breath back when he felt Viggo cleaning his cock with a washcloth before fitting a plastic device over it.

“Wha… what are you doing?” Orlando asked tremulously.

“I’m putting a cage around your cock, darling,” Viggo explained. “It should help with that over excitement you suffer from. And it should remind you that you gave this cock to me and that touching it without permission is not allowed.”

“How long do I have to wear it?” Orlando asked, almost frightened of the answer. Viggo’s punishments were never to be taken lightly, and it was very rare that Orlando repeated an offence that he had been punished for. Repeated punishments were always worse. A lot worse.

“A week to start off with, Twinkle; I’ll see how you’re doing after that, and we might go for another week if you need it.”

Orlando couldn’t help but let out a quiet moan as his sentence was pronounced.

“Turn over now, sweets, it’s time to undo your hands and give you a nice spanking. Then you’re going to get dressed and start on cleaning the car,” Viggo said, his voice gentle but firm. Orlando knew that obedience was required of him at this point, and that it would be for the best to simply do as he was told.

A week of obedience was much more likely to see him out of the cage than fighting or arguing. He rolled over, laying his face on the pillow and waiting for Viggo to undo his restraints.

“You’re a good boy really, Orlando,” Viggo said softly, sitting on the bed next to his lover’s prone form and running his hand through the soft curls that adorned his head. “I don’t mind you coming home late and vomiting on the car and all the other things that people your age do.

But we have an agreement, and when you break it there are consequences. I’m going to undo your hands and then I’m going to spank you with your hairbrush; 20 strikes and I want you to count them all. Then you can get dressed and go and have some breakfast before you get busy with the car. After you’re done we’ll go out for lunch.”

*********************************************************************

Orlando shifted in his chair, struggling to get comfortable with the plug inside him stretching him wide and the constricting plastic around his cock, preventing him from becoming aroused, even with the relentless pressure against his prostate.

“Sit still, Twinkle,” Viggo suggested – no, it was an order, but the glimmer of mirth in his eyes made Orlando flush as he obeyed, sipping at his piña colada whilst he waited for his dinner to arrive. Viggo had brought Orlando to his favourite restaurant, and was being as attentive a boyfriend as ever he was.

Orlando really had nothing to complain about with Viggo – yes, he had rules that some would think were childish or unnecessarily restrictive, but he also had a lover who cared deeply about him and went out of his way to indulge his pleasures. When he wasn’t torturing him for sheer fun, that was.

After their enjoyable lunch, Viggo took Orlando shopping, taking pleasure in having him try on a variety of outfits and ensembles, patting his arse and teasing the monster plug within every chance he got. Orlando could only whimper and pout at Viggo in the somewhat vain hope that he might take mercy.

Rather to his surprise, halfway through the trip – when they were in a rather nice little boutique trying on some linen slacks, Viggo handed him the deflator for the plug nestled inside him.

“You might want to take that nasty thing out of your arse, Twinkle.” Viggo grinned sardonically. “I don’t think you’ll want everyone knowing you have that in when you’re trying on swim shorts, huh?”

“No, I guess not,” Orlando replied, thoughtfully. “Not that I’m ungrateful or anything, Vig, but why are we doing all this shopping?”

“Well you see, Twinkle, I’ve been thinking about your delinquent behaviour lately and wondering what the cause of it could be. And I think it might be because I haven’t been paying you enough attention. So, I thought we’d go to the villa for a couple of weeks, get away from it all and spend some real quality time together. Sound like fun?”

“Two weeks? At the villa? With all your attention focused on me? That sounds great!” Orlando beamed at Viggo, bouncing happily at the thought of the surprise trip.

It would be some time before he remembered the restriction on his orgasms and realised how devious his lover and master really was.

FINIS


End file.
